


Obama Means Family

by foxy_mulder



Category: reality - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas fic, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Trump tries to ruin christmas and fails, actual worst thing ive ever written, based on the joe biden memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder
Summary: Joe Biden learns the tru meaning of chresmis





	

"Barack! Barack!!"

He sighed. Joe was jumping on his and Michelles bed, waving excitedly.

"What is it, Joe," he asked in a sleepy rasp.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" Biden jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. 

Barack and Michelle dragged themselves out of bed and followed him into the living room, to where he was seated by the Christmas tree. He tore into his present, opening it with a smile which turned slowly into a frown as he realized what it was.

"A pony," he said, deflating. Obama pinched the bridge of his nose. The creature neighed.

"Yes, Joe, it's what you asked for-"

"No, that's what I wanted LAST year!!" He looked so upset, sitting there in his suit and sadly petting the pony.

He stood up and walked to Michelle, and gave her a vulnerable look.

"Santa isn't real, is he? You lied!"

She looked unsure of how to reply. "...Well, what makes you think that?"

They had kept the Santa secret for years now without his suspecting a thing. Joe looked at his shoes.

"Santa would have got me what I asked for, even if it was impossible," he whispered, and ran down the hall of the White House. Michelle turned to her husband with a sad expression. "What did he ask for in his letter to Santa?" she asked hesitantly.

Barack sighed deeply. "He asked for Trump to not be president. I told him Santa might not be able to handle that one, but..." he shook his head.  
It seemed that Christmas was ruined.  
Thanks, Obama.

They walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Joe?" he said to the door.

"Go away."

"Joe, listen. Santa's not real, and I'm sorry. But we're gonna make it through this."

There was no reply.

"Even if the Trump is president, we're still..." he choked on a lump in his throat. "We're still a family. And no matter who gets deported, nothing will change that."

Joe slowly opened the door a crack. Barack smiled.

Joe had tears in his eyes. "Let's go do Christmas, Barack."

And they did.


End file.
